


and with one kiss, we could stop time

by BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo Fic [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Crack, Embarrassment, Gen, I ain't got time to bleed, Kissing, M/M, Pre-Naruto Canon Era, Teasing, Time Travel, Uchiha Sasuke Being an Idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse/pseuds/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse
Summary: "I wonder if they'll talk about this at the academy in the future?" Sakura wondered aloud with delight, a cackle escaping her. "Imagine it: the mysterious Uchiha look-alike who stumped the Nidaime Hokage with a kiss!""This is my legacy," Kakashi mourned, sighing heavily. "I taught the student who shared a kinky make out session with Senju Tobirama.""Will you both shut up?" Sasuke asked, his voice bordering on hysterical.
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Uchiha Sasuke, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke & Pakkun
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo Fic [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496420
Comments: 30
Kudos: 1197
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Team 7 🌀, why im sleep deprived 💖✨





	and with one kiss, we could stop time

**Author's Note:**

> #8 fic for Bad Things Happen Bingo card. prompt was i aint got time to bleed and it 10/10 grew cracky

* * *

**and with one kiss, we could stop time**

* * *

"You're bleeding everywhere," Pakkun informed him, the small pug grumbling as he trailed after Sasuke.

Sasuke grimaced, his muscles aching and his flesh sore from the cuts slashed across his body. It's not so much that he's bleeding a lot as it is he's covered in enough small cuts that there isn't much of his skin left that isn't slashed through. He couldn't even begin to imagine what the scars will look like if he didn't have them healed correctly.

"I don't have time to bleed," Sasuke muttered, spitting the tang of blood out of his mouth.

"Doesn't have time to bleed," Pakkun huffed, rolling his eyes. "You're worse than Kakashi."

"That's rude," Sasuke shot back, hissing as he leaped up and found his way to a low hanging branch, swaying slightly as he struggled to keep his balance. Pakkun shot up after him, the pug landing far easier than Sasuke had.

"You need to rest," Pakkun chided, following easily as Sasuke started to make his way through the trees. "You're liable to get knocked down and _stay down_ if you don't watch yourself."

"I'm sorry," Sasuke snapped, his glare heated as he moved his gaze to Pakkun. "Would you like to take over fighting the man that created more jutsu than any other shinobi alive? I'm sure he'll pause long enough to give your ear a scratch before he takes your head!"

"Watch it!" Pakkun growled, leaping around a trunk before jumping back to Sasuke's side. "You're the one that couldn't stop himself from attacking the man's student!"

"Danzō deserves to get stabbed a time or two!" Sasuke retorted, cursing when he missed the next branch, his single arm flying out to grasp the branch and flip himself over onto the next one, a grunt leaving his lungs as he landed heavily.

"He hasn't done any of those things yet!" Pakkun yelped, pausing long enough for Sasuke to catch up. "All Tobirama sees is an unknown Uchiha going for his student's head!"

"Worth it," Sasuke muttered, his muscles tensing as he threw himself to the side, flipping away from the kunai that had embedded itself on the spot he had just been standing. He landed, crouched down on the forest floor, Pakkun joining him. Senju Tobirama appeared several meters ahead of him, his face grim with a sneering frown.

"What village do you belong to?" Tobirama asked him, repeating the same question he had asked right after he had blocked Sasuke's initial strike against Danzō. "Why attack a simple student when the Hokage was just a few feet away?"

Sasuke scowled in response, irritation running through him at the sight of the man. He was dirty, his usually spiked white hair set askew with dried blood clinging to the strands. His clothes were singed in several places and he was already sporting a rather bruised right eye, yet he didn't look nearly as bad as Sasuke. Sasuke had been trying his best not to accidentally land a killing blow on the Nidaime, his senses finally returning to him and reminding him that it wasn't yet time for the man to die.

He could admit that he let his hatred for Danzō get a little out of hand. Trying to kill a teenager wasn't his best idea, but Sasuke never claimed to have good ideas.

"Pakkun!" Sasuke gritted out, hand flying forward to release several kunai. Pakkun barked in response, the small dog sniffing the air urgently. Tobirama easily redirected the kunai with some of his own, his red eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"They're still a few miles away," Pakkun growled, his fur sticking up in alarm.

 _Okay_ , Sasuke thinks, his pulse jumping, _he simply has to hold off the damned Nidaime Hokage for however long it takes his team to reach him._

Easier said than done.

Tobirama darted forward suddenly, his damned _Raijin no Ken_ appearing in hand. The blade crackled in his hand as he thrust forward, the sound causing the hair on the back of Sasuke's neck to raise in warning. Sasuke ducked down, lashing out with his foot, landing a hit square upon Tobirama's kneecap. The older man took the hit, falling into a roll to land squarely at Sasuke's left.

"Watch yourself!" Pakkun barked, leaping further away from the action, his eyes intent.

Sasuke took his warning to heart, springing away from another one of Tobirama's vicious swipes. He had a second to be thankful that he hadn't been using the sword the entire time he had been chasing Sasuke, but his gratefulness runs out when the man managed to send a blast of water in his direction. Sasuke met it with a blast of fire, knowing by now that they will simply clash and steam, neither stream stronger than the other. It gave him a chance to stand still for a minute, his head aching as his vision swam for a moment.

He hadn't felt this vulnerable in years. Usually he could whip out his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan or, if absolutely necessary, his Rinnegan, to soundly beat an opponent. With him holding back, he wass finding it more and more difficult to stay on his feet. He had gone past the point of doing any major damage; he'd allowed himself to get hurt too much to pull out anything big.

"Buy yourself some time!" Pakkun shouted from his sheltered spot between two large tree roots. "They'll be here any moment!"

Struggling to think, Sasuke braced himself for Tobirama's next attack, eyes narrowing in on the man's face. He wasn't sure how much longer he could go on not seriously hurting the other man. He needed something that would make the man stop in his tracks, something that would throw him off guard long enough for his team to get him the hell out of the situation he'd found himself in.

What did he know about the man? He knew the usual things that every citizen of Konohagakure knew; none of that will help him now. Did he notice anything while he was interacting with him earlier?

It had been Sasuke's job to watch the man and his students while Kakashi had infiltrated the Hokage Tower. They needed access to the shinobi files from the time period, intent on knowing the active shinobi they could encounter during their time in the past. Naruto was in Uzushiogakure integrating himself with his ancestors and Sakura had gone deeper into the forest to gather some medicinal herbs that would help them later on. It had been left to Sasuke to watch Tobirama's movements, Pakkun his way of getting a message to Kakashi if the man started towards the tower.

Sasuke, because he was admittedly curious, had sidled up to the sushi bar the man had been at, ordering something cheap as he took a seat a few spaces down from the Senju. He had spotted a young Sarutobi on his other side, an odd sight to see, but he hadn't put much thought into it. He'd gotten his food, eating calmly as he snuck glances at the white haired man.

Tobirama had glanced up at one point, meeting Sasuke's eye. Sasuke had played it cool, raising a simple eyebrow at the man before continuing his small meal. Tobirama had looked him up and down out of the corner of his eye, an interested gleam crossing his eyes. Sasuke paused at the sight, his curiosity raising its head, but he was soon distracted when someone else entered the door behind Tobirama.

Sasuke registered Danzō's face, young but still recognizable, and anger he had let go long ago resurfaced. Sasuke had his sword drawn and lips pulled back in a snarl before he really realized what he was doing. Steel clashed against steel and Sasuke met Tobirama's infuriated gaze.

His senses had briefly fled him and as soon as he regained them, he dashed away, leaving without paying and running for his life. Tobirama had been hot on his tail, right out of the village and into the surrounding forest. Pakkun, who was waiting outside, had spang up and followed after Sasuke, shouting questions as they went. When Tobirama had appeared before them, murder in his eyes, he had stopped questioning Sasuke and instead encouraged him to run _faster_.

Sasuke led the man out of the village, wincing with every alarmed shout that followed in their wake. He'd clashed with the man several times by the time he'd made his way past the walls surrounding the village.

Now, here he was, panting slightly as his mind raced. ANBU would be arriving soon enough and Sasuke wouldn't be able to hold off all of them and the Nidaime. He had to think! What would catch the man off guard!?

Sasuke met Tobirama's eyes once more and prayed that he didn't loose his head over this. He braced himself, throwing himself forward. Tobirama was caught off guard, confusion lining his face as, instead of attacking, Sasuke clumsily smashed his lips against Tobirama's.

Both of them froze at the contact, Tobirama with surprise and Sasuke with humiliation. Here he was, horribly kissing a man he had learned about as a child.

"That's one way to distract him," Pakkun muttered from somewhere behind him.

Sasuke wanted to glare at him, spit something rude back, but instead he kept his lips firmly against Tobirama’s, his eyes wide open because he would rather not get stabbed, thanks.

Tobirama was staring back at him, frozen. Sasuke pulled back finally, the silence between them heavy.

"W-What?" Tobirama stuttered out, his pale skin growing pink as deep befuddlement graced his face, the sight almost amusing.

Sasuke was saved from making a fool of himself even further by the sudden appearance of a worried Sakura.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke pulled away from the man in front of him, stumbling back into Sakura's concerned arms. Her hands immediately started to glow green, her eyes wide as she looked over at Tobirama's still form.

"We asked you to do one thing," Kakashi stated grimly as he appeared next to them, a scroll open and ready to be activated in his hands.

Sakura grabs his forearm gingerly, her other hand coming to rest on Kakashi's shoulder. Sasuke feels Pakkun rest a paw on his toes, having just enough time to meet Tobirama's incredulous gaze before they're whisked away, the hiraishin carrying them and depositing them in the middle of a clearing located near the beach where they saw Naruto off earlier that week.

"What did you do to get the Nidaime Hokage chasing after you?" Kakashi demanded, grimacing when he saw the state Sasuke was in.

"Were you making out with him?!" Sakura screeched, an amused tilt to her voice as she once more continued her healing.

"Shut up," Sasuke hissed in response, wincing when Sakura poked pointedly at one of his deeper wounds.

"You made out with Senju Tobirama? Why the hell were you covered in blood?" Kakashi asked, incredulous. "Is that something he's into?"

"Planted one right on him," Pakkun contributed, clearly getting back at him for making him run from an angry Hokage. "Looked like he enjoyed it."

" _Shut up_ ," Sasuke moaned, face heated enough that he knew he must be red from embarrassment. "I needed to buy time! It worked, didn't it!?"

"I wonder if they'll talk about this at the academy in the future?" Sakura wondered aloud with delight, a cackle escaping her. "Imagine it: the mysterious Uchiha look-alike who stumped the Nidaime Hokage with a kiss!"

"This is my legacy," Kakashi mourned, sighing heavily. "I taught the student who shared a kinky make out session with Senju Tobirama."

" _Will you both shut up?_ " Sasuke asked, his voice bordering on hysterical.

"Sasuke made out with _who now_?" Naruto's voice cut in, his confusion clear as he gave them all a weird look. He had clearly just returned from traveling across the sea, sea salt clinging to his hair and clothes.

"Tobirama!" Sakura chirped, finally pulling away with a satisfied look as she finished examining Sasuke's injuries.

Sasuke pulled away, groaning as his cheeks grew even darker at Naruto's mystified look. He buried his face in his single hand, curling into himself to try and hide his humiliation.

"So," Sakura snickered, "how did everybody else's day go?"

_("You made out with the man that tried to kill me!?" Danzō shouted, the anger in his voice tempered with the utter puzzlement on his face._

_"That's not what happened," Tobirama grumbled, cheeks flushed pink._

_"That's exactly what happened," Koharu insisted, amused despite the situation. "I saw it myself."_

_"Was he a good kisser?" Saru asked curiously, a thoughtful look on his face._

_Tobirama choked out a groan, refusing to meet Danzō's outraged eyes or Saru's intrigued expression.)_

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry i dont know wht this is. im currently writing somethign thats p serious and i needed a break XD the title is from sakura kiss, the ouran high school host club english opening.
> 
> the song was used completely unironically. :D
> 
> EDIT: 10/08/20 - Cleaned some tense issues up


End file.
